Destiny Gundam
ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam is a mobile suit produced by ZAFT and the successor to the Impulse Gundam. Designed specifically for ace pilot Shinn Asuka following his promotion to FAITH, the Destiny was made using combat data accumulated from the Impulse. It combines traits from all of the Impulse's Silhouette packs, integrating them into a singular unit without the need to switch packs. Equipped with a powerful beam cannon and an anti-ship sword, it performs well in both close and long-range affairs as well as beam boomerangs and beam cannons installed directly into the hands. Its Wings of Light uses a combination of Mirage Colloid technology and the Voiture Lumiere system, giving it a massive speed boost that simultaneously produces afterimages, allowing it to move extremely quick and dodge attacks from multiple angles. Battle Data Moveset Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3 Moveset Stationary : , , , , , : Several slashes with its sword, ending in a downward slash : : Fires a shot from its beam rifle. Can shoot up to three times : , , : Three sword slashes. : , , : Tosses one of its beam boomerangs : , , , , : Dashes to the left and slashes with its sword, then boosts to the right with another pass with its Wings of Light active. : , , , , : Rising uppercut with its palm beam cannon : , , , , , : Activates its Wings of Light, flies up and comes crashing down with its sword. : : Activates its Wings of Light and flies forward with its arm extended to grab an enemy, damaging them with the palm beam cannon. At the end, it tosses them away with a burst of energy. :Combination : Activates its Wings of Light and repeatedly swings its sword left and right. Aerial/Dashing : , , : Three sword slashes : , : Wide sword slash : , : Charges with its palm beam cannon. : : Fires a sustained beam of energy from its back-mounted beam cannon. Dynasty Warriors: Gundam Reborn Moveset Stationary : , , , , , : Same as in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3. : : Fires a shot from its beam rifle. Can shoot up to five times. :Hold : Fires a shot from its back-mounted beam cannon. : , : Catches an enemy with its hand and blasts it with its palm beam cannon. : , , : Tosses one of its beam boomerangs, which spins in front of it for a few seconds. : , , , : Upper slash, disappears briefly then reappears with a downward slash. : , , , , : Vanishes, then reappears with a rising sword thrust. : , , , , , : Teleports twice with two slashes followed by a final thrust. : : Same as in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3. :Hold : Flies in the air with the Wings of Light active and its sword at the ready and starts with a thrust as it rapidly dashes around in a wide area repeatedly slashing enemies, finishing off with a wide horizontal slash. Aerial/Dashing : , , , , , : Several diagonal slashes and a horizontal one. : , : A sword thrust. : : Fires a sustained beam of energy from its back-mounted beam cannon. Special Equipment *'Hyper-Deuterion': SP Attack power is increased when 250 enemies are shot down In the fourth title, all units use a Burst Mode rather than special passive equipment. Burst Mode *'Deuterion Engine': Gradually restores HP Category:Mobile Suits